


for a smart ass you sure have a dumb brain

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, some eiwata snuck in, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: it's kind of scary to think you don't know much about the people around you. some times tori tried to talk to yuzuru.





	for a smart ass you sure have a dumb brain

Yuzuru was always acting before he realized he wanted something, two steps ahead any attempts he might make to rebel and always catching him with firm arms, pushing him back to stand upright at even the smallest stumble.

Tori knew that for as long as he could remember Yuzuru had been by his side, making sure he wasn't alone. Even when there was a distance between them and Yuzuru was only a clumsy servant in training he'd been there.

While it felt like they had never been apart there was a memory that ached at his chest whenever he tried to recall it. The memory of the time before he cried and clung to Yuzuru, begging him to not leave him alone. 

Why had Yuzuru left in the first place? Hadn't he been dressed strangely when he returned? His attitude had completely changed from before too… But any time Tori had tried to ask Yuzuru would respond with confusion. 

If it had only been a vivid dream why was it so nagging? Why did he always feel like if he let it escape his mind he'd be ignoring something important?

"Hey… Yuzuru?" Tori said, willing himself to speak rather than remaining lost in his thoughts.

The room was warm, maybe a little too stuffy. More reference books than necessary piled around while Tori worked on his homework. Yuzuru had already done his own and was just standing by incase Tori needed any assistance. Tori had long since stopped fighting him on things like that.

"Yes? Hm… You're sufficiently educated on the question you are up to so I suppose you have something else on your mind?" Yuzuru said, leaning closer to peer over Tori's shoulder and reading his page. 

There he goes again, reading him rather than letting him speak. Tori frowned, shoving at Yuzuru to make his senior get off of him.

"Why did you cut your hair? I know you said you wanted to look more like an idol but long hair's mop is way longer than yours ever was." Tori said, putting down his pencil and looking to Yuzuru.

It wasn't the most pressing thing on his mind but he assumed it was an easier question.

Yuzuru had hesitated slightly, not showing too much of an expression change but enough reaction for Tori to know he caught him off guard.

Yuzuru answered him once recovered, "Yes, there are idols with hair longer than mine but that was hardly the point. You could say it was something like wanting a fresh look."

Tori turned in his chair to face Yuzuru, expression frustrated.

"But why?"

Yuzuru observed him quietly, Tori's nose was crinkled in frustration, his lips tugged down in the slightest frown.

"Just what are you getting carried away thinking?" Yuzuru mused.

Again, he took time before answering. Yuzuru liked to think he understand Tori better than he knew himself, but the butler didn't realize it was that very assumption that made it obvious to Tori every time he was acting outside his expectations.

Maybe just a bit it stung, to think that Yuzuru thought he was so blind that he'd never ask about him. His feelings were deeper than that.

"There is nothing deeper to it… I'm sorry."

When Yuzuru finally answered the sting felt more like a scratch. A slice at his heart but not enough to sever his persistence. Tori huffed, refusing to meet Yuzuru's gaze and turning back to his work.

…

"This is the magazine you were referring to I believe, weren't you?" Eichi asked, smiling at Tori eagerly took the book held out to him.

"Yes~! So smart and reliable Eichi-sama saved the day in an instance." Tori giggled, his cutest smile fondly in place as the third year took a seat now his task had finished.

Not that Eichi left the conversation there.

"But just what is of interest to you, hm?"

Tori flicked through the pages, awkward noises leaving his mouth as he tried to find a way to explain it.

"Here. We did these interviews a while ago naming some likes and dislikes and stuff. Yuzuru's… His favourite colour is blue and he likes shoes?" Tori read aloud. 

"Our Princess is learning about his servant from scratch? My! I'd cry if it was me so neglected. Oh? I think I'm crying anyway.  _ Amazing~ _ ☆" 

Wataru's loud voice startled the beforehand calm room, he made a dramatic show of fake tears he gathered up in his hands only to close his palms together, opening them again to reveal one of his birds.

Tori squawked himself as it flew to him, relaxing when it was obviously not an attack but still distracted attempting to shoo the thing away.

"Wataru." Eichi greeted, smile a little strained with a sigh, "As much as I adore your theatrics perhaps it helps to let Tori finish talking."

"Of course." Wataru happily agrees, bowing for Eichi and calling for his bird to return to him.

Peace momentarily restored Tori slid up to Eichi's side, throwing his arms around his waist to seek comfort. 

"Uu… At least you'll keep me safe." Tori glared at Wataru as he said it, the long haired boy giggling to himself while taking a seat on the table of the room with no objections since that type of behaviour from him was tame. 

"You were saying?" Tori was prompted again by a patient Eichi who reached down to pet his back to encourage him.

"Right… It's not because I don't know anything about Yuzuru it's just… That guy is so weird. Sure he never shuts up about cleaning and is always gross towards me but any other interests he says he has during interviews or whatever seem to come out of nowhere."

Tori huffed, gradually letting go of Eichi to stand up properly. He wasn't there to he spoiled, as tempting as it was to indulge. He was there because he cared and he was sick of being in the dark about what felt like so much towards the man who was always beside him.

This moment alone without the butler was only possible thanks to requesting Eichi's time beforehand and timing it right when Yuzuru had archery club practice to attend to. Wataru was an uninvited guest but Tori didn't want to waste any more time by trying to kick him out.

"Perhaps he lied? It's not very hard to do. Putting forward a very idol like answer." Wataru suggested, an amusement to his expression Tori really didn't want to ask about.

"They could he his honest answers as well. Boring certainly suits our Yuzuru most of the time." Eichi said, humming as Tori frowned.

Would he even get anything out of figuring out the right answers? It's not that he wanted to know his favourite colour, he wanted to know why Yuzuru still put so much distance between himself and others. He wanted to know why the boy he could never get out of his head was adamant about keeping him out of his. 

Wataru suddenly cooed, "I couldn't blame him for choosing blue on impulsive. With such gorgeous baby blue eyes before him each day."

He felt like gagging as Eichi smiled, smitten immediately. He leaned forward, reaching out to grab and curl some of Wataru's long locks around a finger. 

"Or perhaps he was swayed into fondness by the curtain of carolina blue you wear and bless us with each time you appear." Eichi finished, just as sappy and affectionate.

"Not while I'm here! Come on-" Tori groaned, hearing both laugh without a care as he gave up, running out of the room.

It wasn't something anyone else could solve for him but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. 

It was a frustration remaining on his mind right until he and Yuzuru were sitting beside each other in his family's care on the way home.

"Good afternoon, young master." Yuzuru said, greeting him happily. 

He subtly reached out to hold Tori's hand, the sort of indulgence he'd slowly started trying to bring on. Pink stained his cheeks, Tori scoffed pulling away and shoving at Yuzuru weakly from his spot.

"Stop acting so sappy it hasn't been that long."

Yuzuru smiled at the scolding, not minding as Tori groaned and rested his head against him. The driver was strictly there to drive so just getting a little carried away and affectionate was fine. The way their relationship was changing was gradual and something they weren't really talking about but they still remained limited in how they acted. 

Yuzuru spoke softly and without hesitation, "I am overwhelmed with happiness any time I am able to be beside you."

Tori made another noise in protest, falling quiet after it though. Yuzuru watched him in curiosity but didn't rush him to find any words or to speak.

"So you really like me? What else do you like? I mean - you mean your answers don't you?" Tori asked, not confident in getting anything out if asking him directly but too curious to not try.

"What brought upon such a question? There are many things I like." Yuzuru said, confusion remaining clear.

No, he couldn't quite assume what was going through Tori's mind. Mostly because Yuzuru hardly looked at himself with that much consideration.

"... I just don't like feeling so far away." Tori answered, he'd said it quietly, straightening up and moving away. 

Yuzuru wanted to ask more but they had arrived and there were things that would need to be done.

…

Tori couldn't sleep, Yuzuru had tucked him in and left him for the night already but staring into the dark wasn't helping.

He had to stop himself from immediately calling Yuzuru's name, hell, if the butler did answer him he'd just be creeped out. Thankfully, there was no sound or sign of anyone lurking in the shadows of his room when he pulled himself out of his ridiculously large bed.

The floor was cold. He frowned as he jumped into his cute slippers, they were made to look like cats and his little sister loved chasing him and playing matching with a similar pair when she had the energy.

Tori was as quiet and careful as possible while navigating the halls of his home, it was overly spacious but even in his tired state he knew the way around well enough it wasn't a problem. 

Did he even know what he wanted to do or to ask of Yuzuru? If he was honest Tori was just hoping Yuzuru was still awake to keep him company but he wasn't expecting much.

As he stood outside the door his hand stilled before turning the handle, had he ever visited Yuzuru like this before? 

Tori tried to picture what Yuzuru's pajamas were like, even on Christmas morning he was always fully dressed in his suit for the day. Stupid Yuzuru, always being gathered and handsome.

His thoughts were getting off track so Tori shook his head, cheeky expression sneaking onto his features as he threw the door open.

The sight was different to what he expected. Yuzuru was surprised but still calm and collected. He paused in doing something (adjusting his bedsheets maybe?) before noticing Tori, mouth open slightly as his lips were pursed and prepared to start answering him.

While he hadn't expect anything frilly or a nightgown somehow seeing Yuzuru in a plain black tank top and camouflage cargo pants.

It shouldn't have stirred such a strong reaction in him but it was almost like there was something he should be remembering. 

Enough time must have passed with Tori remaining speechless since Yuzuru approached him and took his hand, the warmth of his skin making him blink the cloudiness from his green orbs.

"It's polite manners to knock before entering." Yuzuru chided, Tori usually argued on little things, about not needing reminders or how servants should be ready to welcome him at all times. 

That time he just looked at Yuzuru seriously and asked him a question.

"It's not the first time I've seen you dressed like that, is it?"

Yuzuru grew quiet, similar to his usual hesitation but without as long a pause, without going straight to saying something that would obviously be a lie.

"No."

When Tori didn't say anything Yuzuru spoke again, "Did you wish to talk about it?"

Tori smiled almost bitterly, tugging Yuzuru closer to demand a hug from him.

"You don't want to though, do you? I know you're hopeless without me but I assumed even you could figure out to say that much…" Tori said, his voice just loud enough to avoid being a murmur. 

"Tori…?" Yuzuru questioned, sounding breathless and sending a fresh wave of embarrassment through him. 

Tori tried to let go of him but Yuzuru had reacted in that moment, squeezing his arms around Tori in a stubbornly tight hug.

"Useless bone head! I'm too cute and delicate for this rough treatment! You have to treat me nice and promise to open up when you're ready!" Tori said, finding it easier to get the words off his chest when he just yelled at him.

Ah, Yuzuru was definitely doing that embarrassing thing again. He had stopped uncomfortably squishing Tori but still held onto him, tears the younger figured he wasn't even aware of in his eyes.

"There is much to say… And I will say it all such as… I…" Yuzuru said, voice rising in pitch just slightly as he made himself pause.

Tori felt overwhelmed by how fast his heart was beating. Was Yuzuru really dropping the L word like that all of a sudden? Sure he'd said it but not with that kind of serious build up.

"I should be getting you back to bed now." Yuzuru said, finishing his sentence and making Tori puff up in frustration. 

The (cute) shy smile on his face definitely wasn't enough to get him out of trouble! Tori would trust him, trust him to let him in and to really talk to him one day. He wasn't going to give up learning all about the real Yuzuru no matter how long it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo ! I hope this fic was enjoyable I'm /saltysugi on twitter and I love yztr so hopefully this is good food for others who love them too.


End file.
